Donkey Kong Country Returns
by TailsTheFox31
Summary: Oh yes I did. Yes, it is the same story. N, Donkey Kong doesn't say much. Yes, some parts are original and based on game. Yes, I added Cranky. Yes, I like Diddy better. No, you aren't better than me. Yes, DK! Donkey Kong! YEAH!
1. INTRO

The Kong's are back in

(.) DONKEY KONG COUNTRY RETURNS (.)

INTRO:

Oh yes, I did! READ IT NOW. DO IT. I SHALL MAKE YOU READ MY FIC WITH TIKI MIND-CONTROL OR WHATEVER. ~Jungle Theme Harmony Remix Plays~

We all know Donkey Kong is fre*king awesome, right? Good. Let's-a gooooooooooo! ~No? Mario voice isn't good? No? Oh. Okay.~

SO, I SUPPOSE I SHOULD MOVE THINGS ALONG.

YES. WHAT? WH-What? The Mind-Control music is off? Are my eyes-HEY! Readers! Are my eyes swirly? No? Oh, the Mind-Control IS off. It should be ON. All well!

Okay, enough humor. Let's get this train wreck a-rollin'!

Now,

LET'S BEGIN!


	2. The Adventure Begins! KONG STYLE!

CHAPTER #1 PART #1

A DAY IN THE LIFE OF A KONG

Uh! Uh! UWOOHOO!

Shush! Just a Banana...with it's yellow...rich, creamy...Uh! Uh! UWOOHOO! OH, MY! So sorry you had to see that! It's just that banaaaaaaa...~drool~

Cranky Kong was just giving Donkey Kong a Banana. ! Yo must praise them in front of a Kong by doing that, so I'll get in my Booth, away from the Kongs, happily narrating my tale. TAILS GOT A TALE! I said that because said "my tale" and my name is TailsTheFox31. Get it? Tails Got a Tale? As in, TailsTheFox31 got a tale? TAILS GOT A TAIL.

Okay, yes I'm gonna use um...I'm writing this part because I actually forgot how to say it...what's that word...Gonna ask my dad. I started explaining what word I was talking about when I remembered. It's said PARAGRAFS, but I forgot how to spell it. I will use those. Like...

Now. See what I did there? Those things plus a cliff-hanger. I GOT IT ALL!

I

got

it

all.

Okay, let's go for real, now.

"Settle down, Donkey! Here!" Cranky Kong passed a Banana to Donkey KONG. Donkey clapped and did a happy dance like he had just saved Kong Jungle, Bongo Island (Made up name for the Island) and everyone inside...again. Woo! He was happy!

"Aha! Aha! Aha! AHA! UH-UH-UH-UH-UH-UH-UH-UH-UH-! ~Gasp!~ ~Pant!~"

"Okay, Donkey. Just wait. I...got...AHG!" He actually wasn't passing the Banana the way anyone else would. He was climbing a mountain to do it.

He got it, ran down, and gave it to Donkey. "Boy! I'm starting to wonder if I should rethink this "Good Deed Of The Week" thing. It's always "Get me a Banana!" Boy! I'm Cranky! I WAS amazing! Now I'm OLD! Get it, Boy?" said Cranky Kong. Donkey took his eyes off his Banana to look at Cranky. "Mmhmm" he said, more casual and bored than before. He yawned. "BWAAAAAAAA! He-he-he-he-he! Yum! !" He took a bite of his Banana, and walked off, back to the Donkey Kong Clubhouse, with Cranky, who mumbled things like: "I gotta get home! Not to a Clubhouse!" and "Who's running the shop?" The two Kongs began to talk. Cranky led the conversation. Donkey gave "Mmmhmm!"s, "Yup!"s, "Uh-uh-uh!"s, "Mmm-mm!"s, and other word-noises. Cranky looked at Diddy's Banana loot. "Ohh!" A peel fell off. "Ah!" A spider jumped off of one. "Ohh!" A piece of paper blew onto one (Donkey Kong didn't close the door, and it was windy that night). "Ah! N-No! I can't! Well ~sigh!~ Bye, Donkey!" With that he lefted.

Half an hour later, Diddy Kong came along! (Like that one, don't you? PUN MASTER ALERT!) The two of them (Diddy and Donkey) played a boardgame all night. They spent that whole night in that clubhouse playing "Super Mario Saviors! Boardgame! Family Edition!" In this game, you can be Mario, Luigi, Toadly, Toadbert, Toadette, Yoshi, Koopa, Wario, Daisy, Donkey Kong, or Diddy Kong, in a quest to save Peach. In this game, players work together. You roll the die to see who gets to be Peach. Peach dosen't just sit, though she can't play like the others, she can disable traps and she is the only one who knows the maze. Each time, the maze is changed. The maze is a like the maps of World 1 through World 8. Peach though, can't tell anyone how to pass. Donkey was Donkey, while Diddy was Diddy. (Like that one to!) They gambled Bananas. No one knows how they taught Rambi to play as Peach, but they found a way to make it through before the Falling Statue Bros. did, and they went to sleep with fourty more Bananas then the night before.

THE NEXT MORNING-

Donkey rubbed his eyes. His Tree-Clock "Digital Edition" read 11:43 and said "WAKEY! WAKEY! OR I'LL-I'll-I-Iy-y-Global Warming-Chocolate-Going down- Going down- goooooo" Donkey had turned it off, but it tried hard to say the rest of what it was programed to. "I'll...I'll steal all your !" Donkey quickly got up and rushed to make sure his Bananas had been okay. They had been. He went back to sleep. His Jungle-Clock kept saying "He sees you when you're sleeping! He knows when you're awake! He knows if you've been bad or good, so be good for goodness sake! You better watch out!" and some over things.

Later, Diddy woke up. He looked in Donkey's room to see Donkey asleep and his Jungle-Clock going "Pokemon! Travel across the land! Journey far and wide! Pokemon!" He watched Kirby:Right Back Atcha!, went back in Donkey's room, heard "Whoa-oh-ooooooh!" He watched for five minutes. Now it was going "Like the Kniiiiiii-iiiiiiiiiiiight of the Wind! Of the Wind! Bum-bum-bum! Bum-buduh!-Bum-bum-bum-Do!" He went to back to television.

Meanwhile, something came out. It was from the volcano. Something vicious. Something evil. Something horrifying. A...a...A...

A...

TIKI!

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
